Truth or Dare
by Rosie Jones
Summary: This is my first story and its rated T cause im paranoid. Light Kagan in the starting chapters but will get strong. maybe some Jendall. some swearing and sexual refrences and some self harm and abuse. please read and review if you want any stories done :
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare.

_**Before I start Katie is 16 and the guys are all 18.**_

**KATIE POV:**

I love his smile, the way his raven hair is perfectly done every morning, his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I Katie Knight am in Love with the most perfect person ever but he will never feel the same way.

"KATIE!" I heard my brother Kendall shout across the table were we where currently deciding what to do.

"Yes big brother?" I smiled innocently trying to pretend I had listened to the suggestions. He only sighed in return and turned to ask the guys what they wanted to do. Carlos suddenly started bouncing up and down at an idea he got "Let's play truth or dare." He exclaimed excitedly, we all smiled at the energetic boy and nodded giving a silent agreement that it was a great idea.

"So who goes first?" The voice of my angel Logan asked.

"I will." I said giving him a small smile as I turned towards Carlos to ask him the question "Truth or dare?"

He gave me a look like I was stupid "Dare Duh." Uh huh of course he would pick dare I don't know why I even asked.

"Okay I dare you to run up to bitters and declare your un-dying love for him." I grinned evilly at my dare for Carlos I knew I would regret it later but oh well.

**Carlos POV:**

God how can she be so evil I mean she's only 16 oh well I don't back down from any kind of dare, so I stood up grabbed my helmet and secured it to my head and casually walked out of the room and down to the lobby where I found Bitters at his desk as usual.

I ran to him "I love you like I have never loved anybody else you're the only one who can make me feel these feelings and I never want to let you go. Don't ever leave me please" I looked into the eyes of a completely confused Bitters and as I turned around I saw Kendall with his phone out filming me, James clutching at a wall trying to stay standing because he was laughing so much and Katie on Logan's back because she couldn't be bothered to walk I could see her relishing in the fact that Logan was holding her but I don't know why it's not like she likes him.

"That is so going on Twitter." Kendall said chuckling a little bit more.

"Alright let's go back and finish the game." I said once they had calmed down. We all sat back down in our seats and I looked around at who I should pick "Logan truth or dare?" He thought about it for like half a second then said "truth" and smiled. I pondered for a moment trying to think of what I should ask "Umm what's your biggest fear?" god that question couldn't have sucked more I got to think of better ones than that. "My biggest fear is of the dark." He looked embarrassed and looked down at the table; we all started laughing apart from Katie.

**Katie POV: **

Aw that's cute he's afraid of the dark, it's just one of the things we have in common but I was broken out of my deep thought by the sound of the guys laughing. I looked at Logan and he look like he was about to cry so I got out of my chair while sending glares at all of the guys. I knelt next to Logan's chair and placed my hand gently over his hands that he had places on his lap, I could see his eyes flick towards my face for a second and I quickly whispered to him "It's okay, I am also afraid of the dark too." I gave him a smile before getting up and sitting back down kicking each of the guys hard under the table HARD.

"OUCH" they all said at once.

"Let's get back to the game Logan it's your turn." He turned towards Kendall and asked the question as a grin covered those soft lips of his. FOCUS KATIE my mind said

"So Kendall truth or dare?"

"Dare." He stated as if it was the easiest question in the world.

I watched him pull James up and walk towards the Kitchen Kendall looked confused until Logan came back with a Drink that looked horrific "Drink it." Kendall brought it up to his nose to take a sniff and he chocked "Oh my god what the hell is in that thing?" but Logan didn't reply he just stood by my chair and shrugged.

"Don't be weak Ken-doll" I sneered at him, I knew he hated that name but I couldn't care less.

I heard Kendall growl "don't call me that EVER you know I hate it."

"Then Drink it." I bit back at him. Logan looked down at me for half a second and I caught his eyes as he placed his hand on my shoulder that was all I needed to help me calm down.

_**Okay so what do the think I'm ending on a cliff hanger but I will post the next chapter tomorrow. This is my first chapter so please review and help me make my story better. I did check my grammar but sorry if there are any mistakes in there. Thank you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth or Dare**

**As much as I Wish I did I do not own any of Big time rush or the guys.**

**Chapter 2**

**Kendall's POV:**

I glared at both Katie and Logan "Fine but I will get you back." I took one look back at Katie to see her staring at Logan, I raised an eyebrow. I will ask about that later HA the perks of playing truth or dare. I brought the god awful drink up to my mouth and downed it in one. Everyone looked shocked that I had drunk it. "I'm going to go brush my teeth again that was gross." I heard a few chuckles as I walked away; I brushed my teeth then rushed back.

"James truth or dare." I asked

"Truth I don't want to do what you did." He frowned a bit when he said that.

"Okay umm do you have a crush on someone at the palm woods?" His usual smile seemed to falter a bit.

"Yes" He said in a whisper that I barely heard.

"Who?" I must admit I was a little jealous but I don't know why the thought of him with another girl was just too much. "Nope you had your turn now it's mine" He looked round the table and stopped at Katie she was the only person he could ask.

**James's POV:**

I looked round the table and stopped at Katie she was the only person I could ask. "So Katie truth or dare?"

She laughed at me because I was using my serious tone "uh Truth"

"God your just as bad as Logan no adventure in you." She frowned then anger seemed to flick through her "Shut the fuck up James you're an asshole so what if me and Logan don't want to do dares get over it." She shoved her chair back and ran out of the front door slamming it behind her.

**Katie's POV:**

"God your just as bad as Logan no adventure in you." James said and I frowned then anger seemed to flick through me how dare he say that "Shut the fuck up James you're an asshole so what if me and Logan don't want to do dares get over it." I shoved my chair back and ran out of the front door slamming it behind me just for effect.

I ran down to the lobby and crawled into my secret place that only Logan knew about and cried. Sobs racked through my body and I couldn't seem to stop, he shouldn't say that about us I have been bullied my whole life and now I'm getting it from the guys too. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I didn't have to look at who it was to know it was Logan, He pulled me close to him and I buried my face in his chest.

"Hush Katie, it's okay." He was rubbing my back as I clutched at him, I felt him lift me off the floor picking me up bridal style I put my arms round his neck and rested my head on his chest crying still. "I'm taking you to your room and me and you can talk." I only nodded slightly but I continued crying. I felt him move his arm for a second to open the door to 2J I heard everyone rush to Logan and I felt Kendall try to take me out of Logan's safe arms but I whimpered and gripped the front of Logan's T-shirt "I want to stay with Logan." My voice sounded hoarse "But we can finish the game now."

"Okay Katie but I thought we were gonna talk in your room." Kendall looked suspicions but let it go. Logan tried to place me in my own seat but I only shook my head so I ended up sat in Logan's lap smiling victoriously Logan didn't seem to mind though.

"Okay so Katie you picked truth so my question is who do you love?" Shit I thought to myself I have to be honest tell him the truth; I turned to look at everyone "I love Logan" I said in a whisper.

"Speak up Katie!" Carlos shouted

"I love Logan. Okay?"

I was thrown off of Logan's lap by an angry Kendall "No it's not okay you're just a little girl Katie you don't know what love is."

"You think I don't know what love is love is when you would do anything for that person and no matter what they did or however bad it was you would still forgive them. So don't you dare say I don't know what love is because love is what I feel for Logan." Can't believe he thinks I'm that innocent seriously he has no idea what has happened to me.

Then I heard Logan speak up "Katie I don't think you love me I think it's just a crush."

"No it's not trust me I have felt this way since I was 10 please don't treat me like I'm stupid I know I love you please." I was begging him now how pathetic can I get. Oh that's just great now Logan won't even look at me.

"Let's just get back to the game." Carlos said "It's your turn Katie."

"Fine James Truth or dare?" I was glaring at everyone god they make me so angry

"Dare." He said cowering under my glare

I laughed evilly I knew what I was going to do and I think the other guys did too they were giving me pleading looks silently telling me not to do it "Snap you lucky comb." Grinning evilly as all the guys looked angry but the person that seemed the most angry was to my surprise was Kendall and as James let out a broken sob I grabbed James's Lucky comb. Carlos and Logan seemed to roll their eyes at James being a drama queen nothing new there then. He snatched the comb off me and dramatically snapped it he went to get up to grab a tissue he fell to the floor and passed out. We all rushed to his side

"James? James please wake up I..."

**I wonder who is talking to James there; I wonder what that person is going to say. Sorry guys another cliff hanger please don't hate me. Thanks for the feedback and I will post the next chapter soon like tomorrow or something I promise. Let me know what you think am I moving too fast? If you have any ideas please let me know I will credit you for them thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth or dare**

**Kendall's POV: **

"James? James please wake up I..." I stopped short I can't tell him or them that I'm gay they will hate me. Everyone was huddled around James trying to get him to wake up. "Katie this is your fault!" I yelled at her she coward into the wall.

"Guys we need to call an ambulance." I heard Logan say behind me, he rested a comforting hand on my shoulder. I pulled out my mobile and dialled 911 "Okay guys an ambulance is on the way."

Carlos turned away from James and looked into the eyes of my little sister who looked to be in pain "Logan?" I heard her scared little voice whisper _well I'm glad she is upset no one hurts my Jamie. _"Please don't ignore me Logan."

"WHAT KATIE?" he snapped at her and she cringed

"You know what I don't know why I thought any of you cared about me. Stupid of me to hope. I'm gonna get in the shower." She left the room

"Good riddance to her." As I turned back to my love, my heart and soul, my heart begged to see him open his beautiful eyes and to see his sexy smile.

The paramedics arrived sooner than I thought and they managed to wake him up. I rushed into his arms "I'm so glad your okay Jamie." I used my childhood nickname that I gave him. "I need to confess something Jamie." Confusion spread across his angelic face.

"God ahead Kenny." I smiled at the nickname that he in turn had given me as a child.

"I love you more than a brother, you're my heart and soul and I need you." His face broke out into a huge smile and he leaded in to give me a sweet kiss. "I love you too Kenny."

**Katie's POV:**

"_They don't care about you" _My mind said. I switched on the shower I will show them, they will see what's happened. I hopped in the shower and quickly got washed. Outside I could hear the paramedics talking to James I guess he woke up then, I turned off the shower and wrapped my powder blue towel around myself and decided I had to show them the truth. I took a deep breath and reached for the door handle about to reveal all to them. "Um guys?" I was so nervous "I...I need to show you something." I felt all eyes on me

"Katie... Get dressed honestly then you can show us." Man he is stupid.

"Fine then, I walked into my room and slipped on my two piece bikini it would be easier to show them this way. "Look at my body guys my face, my back, my arms and legs" They all gasped I was smothered in bruises Logan rushed to my side and tried to hold me but I pulled away "Ka..Katie who did this to you?" Kendall asked stepping out of James's arms _When did that happen? _"Mom did." I couldn't help but whimper and fall to the floor I was scared and in so much pain "Your lying mom would never do this she loves us too much."

"You're wrong she loves you, what you're doing makes her so proud she doesn't like me Kendall please believe me." I felt strong arms wrap around my waist I knew it was Logan but this time I didn't fight it I knew he would protect me anyway he could that's why I love him.

I turned in his arms and kissed him gently and then rested my head on his chest and then I felt his breath close to my ear it made my skin tingle "Your amazing Katie I will protect you forever I love you too." A full smile burst out on to my face.

**Logan's POV:**

When she came out in her bikini and I saw how bruised she was her face and all it stung so bad to see that someone had hurt her and I would kill whoever did it no one hurts my Katie. _Whoa where did that come from come on Logan this is your best friends little sister. _I slowly walked towards her silently begging that she wasn't mad at me but as I reached out my hand she pulled away I was hurt.

"Ka...Katie who did this to you?" Kendall asked stepping out of James's arms _"_Mom did." I watched as she whimper and fell to the floor I was scared for her I could see the pain in her eyes "Your lying mom would never do this she loves us too much."

"You're wrong she loves you, what you're doing makes her so proud she doesn't like me Kendall please believe me." I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist I knew she wouldn't push me away and this time I was right she didn't fight it I will always protect her no matter what

She turned in my arms and kissed me gently but that kiss was enough to set off fireworks in my mind she's the one and then she rested my head on his chest and then I leant down close to her ear she shivered lightly as I whispered "Your amazing Katie I will protect you forever I love you too." A full smile burst out on to her face.

"We need to tell someone Katie." I told her resting my head atop her head.

"I know but you guys will help me right" She looked round at the other 3 guys and they all nodded "Thank you now I'm going to get changed care to help me Logan?." She said a cheeky smile spread on her face "KATIE!" Kendall shouted and we burst out laughing as we held onto each other for support "Gosh big bro I was joking see you in a sec Logie, Love you Ken-doll" she said as I watched her hurry into her room to get change and probably hide. _She will text me later when she wants me to get her out. _I chuckled and walked to the neon orange couch with Carlos and James and we watched Kendall bang on Katie's door screaming revenge "well truth or dare will be eventful when she gets out of there." We laughed and turned on the TV.

**Okay so what do you think? Good or bad. I need ideas for truths and dares so please help. I do not own BTR though I wished I owned Logan and Kendall so cute. Anyway let me know what you think next chapter will be up soon don't know if I will post tomorrow cause it is Christmas but I might. Let me know **


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth or Dare **

**Chapter 4**

**Logan's POV:**

I kept glancing towards Katie's room every few seconds "What is Katie doing in there?" I questioned out loud not mean too but no one seemed to answer anyway probably figuring out that I was talking to myself or something. About a second later I had a text message I looked at it and it was from Katie.

To Logie-Hey baby xxxx

To Katie-You should come out here so bored without you. Xxxx

To Logie-Awww that's sweet. Why don't you come in here I'm sure I can find something fun for us to do. ;) Xxxx

Logan's pants tightened at the thought and he unconsciously licked his lips.

To Katie-Kendall would kill me if I did. Xxxx

To Logie-Come on he's probs too busy making out with James to notice btw when did they get together? Xxxx

To Katie-You're right about them making out and shortly after James woke up. Maybe I will join you in there. Xxxx

To Logie-Yesss I knew I could break you. Xxxx

To Katie-I'm coming in sweetie. Xxxx

**Katie's POV:**

What Logan didn't know was that when he walked into my room he would have such a surprise, I had put all my make up back on and was lying on my bed in the skimpiest bikini I had, Logan would have no idea what has hit him when he sees me.

I watched the handle turn and then Logan's beautiful face come into view; I could see the lust in his eyes even before he had full taken in what I was wearing. I put on a sexy smirk and watched him move towards me and in seconds I was pinned down on my bed making out with the most perfect guy ever. I could feel his tongue run along my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gladly gave, I could feel him mapping out my mouth with tongue and I could hold in the moan but we had to break away for air so Logan attacked my neck sucking on my pulse point "Logan" I moaned his name. I was trying to keep quite but it really wasn't going so well.

**Logan's POV:**

"Logan" she moaned my name. She needed to keep quite but I was enjoying it too much. I pulled away from her neck satisfied with the purpling bruise I had left "Kendall's going to kill me when he sees that." She laughed and then connected our lips again this time I didn't have to ask permission and I slid my tongue into her mouth she moaned in response and I smiled into the kiss.

Her hands roamed over my body and I moaned as she ran he hand under my shirt "Mmm I love you." I whispered to her and she ripped my shirt off as she ground our hips together making my little friend get excited. That's when it happened someone burst into Katie's room and we froze fearing the worst.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Carlos shouted

"Shhhh Carlos, Kendall could hear." I said trying to hide Katie from his view

"With all your moaning he knows already, James has him pinned to the floor in the other room trying to calm him down." He informed us

"Umm okay well we better get dressed and explain ourselves don't tell them anything Carlos please." Katie said over my shoulder, she was probably red as a tomato at getting caught. She gave him her best puppy eyes and he caved "Fine but you owe me one, also Logan hot girlfriend you got there." He smirked

I growled "Mine you no touchy." Katie wrapped her arms around me

"Now leave please Carlos so we can get dressed." And he left without another word.

"That could have been worse." I said to Katie, she gave me a 'oh no you didn't look'

"What was up with the possessiveness Logie." She said and sucked on my neck leaving an identical mark to hers. She let out a content sigh but I still had a little problem.

"Uh Katie baby." I said rather nervous.

"Yes?" she asked turning her head towards me as she got dressed.

"I uh have a little issue." I turned beet read and Katie let out a giggle

"Well there is a bathroom right there. I would help you but if James lets go of Kendall and he bursts in here it could look rather bad." I could see her point and to be honest I didn't want to be stuck in that situation trust me. I walked awkwardly to the bathroom but not before pinning Katie to the wall and kissing her till our lips were bruised "Love you." Was all I said and then kept on walking.

I walked out to see Katie on the bed waiting I could see she made no attempt at covering up the purple mark I had made on her neck, she looked up when she heard the door open I too had made no real attempt to hide the mark on my neck.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a standing position kissing her lightly and then leading her to the door now to face Kendall.

"I love you so much." Was all she said as she reached for the door handle

"Love you too." Then we opened the door and walked out

**Another cliff hanger sorry I just love leaving you hanging just joking I need some ideas. Help please also are there any stories you want done if so tell me the couples and if you have any idea that would be great. Thanks for reading btw I will do any couples gay or straight. The next chapter should be up soon I hope. Hope you all had an amazing Christmas. **

**Review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**True or Dare **

**Chapter 5 **

**Kendall's POV:**

I started hearing noises coming from Katie's room and I looked around the room to see who had left and Logan was gone and I knew in that moment he was in there with her.

"I'm gonna kill him!" I tried to get up but James pulled me back down.

"Ken calm down she's 16 and he's 18 its legal let it go." He told me

"No, No I don't care how old they are she is my little sister." That's when James pushed me to the floor and he pinned down my arms and legs "Carlos go stop Katie and Logan we need to talk about this."

"Gross no! What if they are doing the dirty?" James laughed at what he called it and then turned serious "Carlos just go get them." He walked towards Katie's room and flung the door open I heard shouting and then he shut the door and came back. I looked into James's beautiful eyes "I like it when you're on top and force full" I whispered in his ear causing him to shiver and moan quietly. "Later baby I promise." Is all he said before I heard Logan and Katie talking.

"Uh Katie baby." I could Just here Logan say

"Yes?" she asked

"I have a little problem." That's it he is so dead. I tried to get out of James's tight grip but he was too strong so I tried something else I pushed my hips up to touch his and ground them together "Uhhh Kendall not now please."

And that's when we heard a huge bang from Katie's room Carlos laughed "I bet he has her pinned against the wall." But this was no laughing matter in my eyes "He will die for this."

**Katie's POV:**

I opened the door slowly to see Carlos on the couch and James pinning Kendall to the floor they all turned towards us "Kendall you can't be angry in legally old enough to do this."

"No you can't. James get off me so I can kill Logan for putting his hands on my sister." He was starting to struggle and I could see him winning the battle and I stood in front of Logan Kendall would never hurt me.

Kendall managed to get James off of him and started towards Logan as I walked towards James and whispered my plan in his ear _I can't believe I'm going to do this. _I reached up and wrapped my arms around James's neck and he lifted me up to I could wrap my legs around his waist, He pushed me into a wall hard making enough noise for Kendall and Logan to stop fighting but I was still making out with James and I could tell he was getting excited, I wanted to be doing this with Logan but he had to not be killed by Kendall first. I stopped the kiss and looked at Logan he looked so broken I looked at him and gave him a look to say it was so he didn't get hurt by Kendall and he nodded.

"WHAT THE HELL JAMES! KATIE YOU LITTLE SLUT, YOU BOYFRIEND STEELING WHORE!" well I wasn't expecting that I ran towards the bathroom and shut the door locking it behind me.

"_Stupid slut!" _

"_Boyfriend steeling whore" _

I screamed at the voices to stop "STOP IT" I looked around the bathroom for something, anything I looked in a couple of draws and found some matches and a hair pin _funny place to keep matches oh well. _I light a match and held it close to the pin for a while letting it heat it up and when I was shore it was hot enough I pressed it to my wrist "Fuck that hurt" I looked at my wrist to see an angry red line where the hot hair pin had been.

Someone knocked at the door "Katie baby let me in please I heard you screaming in there." He sounded so concerned but I didn't unlock the door.

"No." I decided to do it again and light another match. A few burn marks later and I left the bathroom and I tried to walk to my room "Katie." Was what I heard as I the door opened, the person who called my name grabbed my newly burned wrist and a cried out in pain. "AH please let go." The person let go right away and I saw Logan standing there in shock

"Katie I'm so sorry." The worlds tumbled out of his mouth quickly but I managed to catch what he said "It's okay."

"I never saw any bruises on your wrist when you showed us earlier what's going on?" _He's on to you. You're a shitty liar might as well just tell him the truth your worthless._ I fell to the floor man these voices are really messing with me "Katie show me your arms." I had never seen him so force full "No" To be honest I wasn't expecting what happened next

"KENDALL GET IN HERE!" Logan demanded

"Yes" I could tell he wasn't sure why Logan had called him

"Katie just cried out in pain when I touched her wrist help me out?" Kendall let out a little smile "sure" and then Logan walked behind me and wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't move and Kendall stalked towards us and he reached out for the sleeve of my shirt. "Please don't." I whimpered "The voice is right you all want to hurt me. Kendall look taken back "Baby sis what voices?" Suddenly my feet became very interesting and then I felt someone take hold of my arm again Kendall lifted up the sleeve but saw nothing because I only burned one arm. He grabbed my other sleeve and as he pushed it up to see the marks I held my breath, they both gasped when they saw the marks scattered down my arm. "Baby did you do this to yourself while in the bathroom.

I looked at the floor and let a few tears slide down my cheek "The voice made me He said I was worthless. Please don't think I'm crazy." Logan looked concerned so I turned in his tight hold and kissed him. He picked me up and brought me to my room laid me down on my bed and left without another word.

"Oh god I have ruined everything"

**So what do you think please review I'm really stuck and are there any big time rush stories you would like me to do suggest anything I honestly don't mind I enjoy writing for you guys so let me know if you have any ideas for stories. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Truth or Dare **

**Chapter 6**

**Logan's POV:**

_I can't believe she would do that to herself. She could have talked to me about it but she decided that hurting herself was a better option._

I laid her down on her bed and swiftly left the room, she didn't need to see the pain on my face at what she had done. I saw Kendall still frozen in place at what Katie had said "Dude u ok?" I was concerned.

"No my sister is hurting herself because of what I called her. She needs help Logan she needs all of us. Don't walk away from her she will probably end up hurting herself more. Please." He had his hands on my shoulders "If you walk away from her you will be killing her." And that was all I heard as I walked out of 2J to think about this.

**Kendall's POV:**

_I can't believe he just walked out on my little sister, this is gonna kill her._ I started taking steps towards her room. I opened the door to see Katie curled into herself sobbing it broke my heart as she looked up a little bit of hope in her eyes that it was Logan only to be disappointed by seeing me "I'm sorry I said all that sis. I didn't mean it James explained everything "c...can I talk to James please?" she looked so innocent; I smiled and nodded and then left the room to get James.

"Hey sweetie Katie wants to talk to you." I know he thought it was his fault too but it wasn't he didn't say what I said. "Okay." And then he upped and walked to Katie's room.

**James's POV:**

I could already hear her sobbing her heart out as I approached her door. I slowly opened it and as she saw me she threw herself into my arms. _Huh that's weird she only does this to Kendall and Logan. _"Hey I heard what happened and what you did." I held her and then I walked towards her bed and sat her down and then I sat down next to her. "I miss Logan." I kissed her forehead "Hush it will be okay he will come back I can tell you know he loves you too much to stay away." I scooted onto her bed a bit more and lifted her up and placed her in my lap just like she was ten again. She curled up against my chest and I felt her breathing even out and I knew she had fallen asleep.

I pulled my phone out and did a group message to Kendall and Logan

From James-She's asleep guy and Logan what the hell are you thinking of she will die without you!

From Logan-I don't know man this is so messed up.

From Kendall-Dude I hate to say this and I really hate it but she needs you so much right now and you just walk out nuh uh man.

From James-Yeah man not cool. She is curled up on my lap asleep but I can still feel her tears soaking my shirt.

From Logan-Why the fuck is my girlfriend curled up on your lap?

From Kendall-Logan this isn't the time to get possessive also you bloody walked out on her and she wanted James's comfort and I am okay with that because she loves him as her brother.

From James-Logan please come back and make this right.

From James-She's shouting your name and saying please come back. Kendall help please I don't know what to do.

From Kendall-On my way in sweetie.

From Logan-I can't.

From James-Why the hell not!

From Logan-Because...

From James-Oh that clears everything up thanks dude.

From Logan-piss off man seriously. I will come back but in my own time, I need to think please respect that.

From James-Whatever. But if she hurts herself because of you we will fucking kill you!

From Logan-Then keep an eye on her, I still love her ya 'know.

From Kendall-Then start acting like it, grow some balls and face the facts she messed up but what your doing is killing her.

From Logan-SHE ONLY HURT HERSELF BECAUSE OF YOU CALLING HER A SLUT AND A WHORE DONT YOU FUCKNG DARE BLAME ME.

From Kendall-Yeah but she has forgiven me because right now I'm the one sat here holding her telling her you still love her.

From James-We all know she isn't as strong as she pretends to be. She hides her emotions much like Kendall does.

From Logan-Look guys I will be back later I swear just let me decide if I still want her after this.

From Kendall-You just said you still love her. You know what do whatever the hell you want but if she dies so do you get it!

From Logan-Noted now bye.

From Kendall-Bye

From James-Bye

XXXXLOGAN AND KATIE TEXTINGXXXX

**Katie's POV:**

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket I knew I was lying in James's arms and Kendall was rubbing my back. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone and I saw the message was from Logan I unlocked my phone and smiled

From Logan-I love you. Never forget that I'm sorry I walked out I just needed to think. Xxxx

"Why so happy lil sis" I giggled at what he called me and James seemed to relax when he heard me laugh. "Logan just texted me." I felt James tense again.

"That's good then." Kendall said I sat up a bit and wrapped my arms around both of them.

"Thank you so much for being here for me I love you guys" I kissed them both on the cheek and leaned back into James's chest and went to reply to Logan's text.

From Katie-I know and I forgive you. I love you so much and would die without you. I swear I will never do it again. Your my forever and always. Xxxx

From Logan-I will be back soon. My Love forever and always Xxxx

I turned back to the guys "Logan will be back in a little bit so let's watch TV."

"Sure!" They both said at the same time

From Kendall to Logan-Thanks for doing the right thing man. See you soon.

From Logan to Kendall-What can I say I love her and always will.

**Okay so that's the end of this chapter I will post again tomorrow or later I promise. I hope you are enjoying the story and if you want any stories done just let me know. Please review I love to hear what you think. Thank you.**


	7. HELP PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

**Alright guys I seriously need some help I am having serious writers block so can people please help me out and help me with some ideas I dunno what to write please please please you will get credit for helping me. **

**I love you guys so much PM me or review with your idea **

**I will update as soon as I have an idea **


	8. Chapter 7

**Truth or Dare**

I just want to say a HUGE thank you to tiarashine who came up with idea. Thank you so much without you I would never have been able to think of a good idea.

**Chapter 6**

**Logan's POV:**

It was getting late as I aimlessly wondered the streets thinking about Katie and what she had done. Why couldn't she just talk to me about it? I came across a beach and I decided to watch the sunset hoping it would clear my head enough to figure out what to do.

It was so beautiful the orange and red of the sun in contrast to the dark sky was just breath taking almost as breath taking as Katie Her beautiful eyes, her flawless smile, the way she looks so perfect without even trying and the way she moves. I love her but can I forgive her. Halfway through thinking I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out and check who the message was from before opening it, It was James

From James-She's asleep guy and Logan what the hell are you thinking of she will die without you!

From Logan-I don't know man this is so messed up.

From Kendall-Dude I hate to say this and I really hate it but she needs you so much right now and you just walk out nuh uh man.

From James-Yeah man not cool. She is curled up on my lap asleep but I can still feel her tears soaking my shirt.

From Logan-Why the fuck is my girlfriend curled up on your lap?

From Kendall-Logan this isn't the time to get possessive also you bloody walked out on her and she wanted James's comfort and I am okay with that because she loves him as her brother.

From James-Logan please come back and make this right.

From James-She's shouting your name and saying please come back. Kendall help please I don't know what to do.

From Kendall-On my way in sweetie.

From Logan-I can't.

From James-Why the hell not!

From Logan-Because...

From James-Oh that clears everything up thanks dude.

From Logan-piss off man seriously. I will come back but in my own time, I need to think please respect that.

From James-Whatever. But if she hurts herself because of you we will fucking kill you!

From Logan-Then keep an eye on her, I still love her ya 'know.

From Kendall-Then start acting like it, grow some balls and face the facts she messed up but what your doing is killing her.

From Logan-SHE ONLY HURT HERSELF BECAUSE OF YOU CALLING HER A SLUT AND A WHORE DONT YOU FUCKNG DARE BLAME ME.

From Kendall-Yeah but she has forgiven me because right now I'm the one sat here holding her telling her you still love her.

From James-We all know she isn't as strong as she pretends to be. She hides her emotions much like Kendall does.

From Logan-Look guys I will be back later I swear just let me decide if I still want her after this.

From Kendall-You just said you still love her. You know what do whatever the hell you want but if she dies so do you get it!

From Logan-Noted now bye.

From Kendall-Bye

From James-Bye

Man this is messed up why can't things be good and simple again. I started walking back to the apartment but not before sending a text to Katie first.

To Katie-I love you. Never forget that I'm sorry I walked out I just needed to think. Xxxx

I didn't have to wait very long for a reply about half a second later my phone vibrated in my hand.

From Katie-I know and I forgive you. I love you so much and would die without you. I swear I will never do it again. Your my forever and always. Xxxx

To Katie-I will be back soon. My Love forever and always Xxxx

As I past one of the alleys I could hear people laughing I looked in to see a bunch of guys sat in a circle smoking something. Curiosity got the better of me and I walked down the alley to the guys

"Hi." I said to them. They all looked at me "Ummm what's that you're smoking there?" One of the men looked around the group and they all nodded "Are you a cop?" One of the guys said and I shook my head. He then smiled "It is weed man you gotta try it, such a buzz." I looked quizzically at what he had given me but quickly took the spliff off him and took a long drag of the weed. "Man that's good where can I get some of that?" I asked feeling a bit out of it.

"I know a guy but you have to be willing to pay for it." He told me well I didn't think it would be free I thought snottily "I don't care how much it is I want some." This stuff really changes a person I am usually smart, shy and nice. "Here is his number call him whenever." He gave me the guys number and I swiftly left not wanting to be back too late but I was drifting still a bit loopy from the drug.

I felt my phone vibrate as I was about to cross a road that I hoped would bring me back to the palm woods it was Kendall.

From Kendall to Logan-Thanks for doing the right thing man. See you soon.

From Logan to Kendall-What can I say I love her and always will.

I didn't get a reply after that so I continued to guess my way back to the palm woods my head clearing ever so slightly. I sighed in relief when I saw the tall building come into view "Thank god" I muttered to myself as I walked in to the empty halls and up to the elevator I pushed the second floor and listened to the all too familiar elevator music, when it reached level 2 I all but ran out not wanting to wait to see my beautiful girl.

As I reached our door marked 2J I grabbed the handle and to my luck it was because I know I forgot my keys while rushing out earlier. I could hear the TV blaring as I opened the door and stepped in. I saw Katie with her head on James's lap and Kendall sat at her feet.

"Hey there beautiful." Was all I said walking through the door. She looked up into my eyes and smiled her perfect smile and ran towards me and jumped into my awaiting arms "I love you." She whispered into my shoulder while peppering kisses on my neck and shoulder.

"Babe can I talk to you a minuet in my room?" She asked me, I looked at her curiously but her eyes only flashed with pain and hurt with only confused me more.

Katie dragged me to her room and Kendall shot me a look that said 'have sex with her and die.' She shut the door and turned to me "What is that smell Logan it's on your breath and your clothes?" she demanded, god she was sexy when she was demanding.

"I may have smoked some weed." I looked ashamed at the floor.

She placed her hand under my chin and brought my eyes up to look into hers "It feels so great Katie you have to try it." I jumped in before she could say anything "No I will not smoke weed with you Kendall would kill both of us." She said matter of factly.

"Please just try it for me the guys I smoked with gave me a bit of weed you need to try it please we can go to the roof Kendall wont know." Katie looked ready to crack so I used her signature look the puppy dog eyes and I saw her cave "Alright fine lets go, grab a lighter from the kitchen and hurry don't let Kendall and James see." I smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips as I walked out of her room and to the kitchen.

"Logan and I are gonna go to the roof and talk about what happened is that okay?" Katie said to James and Kendall so they wouldn't worry.

"Uh sure take some blankets it will be cold" was all Kendall said cuddling up to James. She swiftly walked to the cupboard and took some blankets out and we hurried out the door.

We ran up the stairs to the roof not wasting time in the lift I held the door open and we walked out and sat down wrapped ourselves in the blankets. I handed her the spliff and light it for her "Here" was all I said to her she knew what to do. She took a long dragged and then held it out to me "Here you have some too it's too good not to share." I laughed and took it from her "I will buy some more for us and we can do this." She smiled happily at me as we continued to get high and laughed we cuddled and in the end fell asleep.

**Thank you for reading please review and let me know what you think. All your opinions matter to me. Inbox me if you have ideas for chapters or if you want a story done. Thank you **


End file.
